


Beware of the Sofa

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood is a weird place to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Sofa

  
**Title** : Beware of the Sofa

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Rating** : PG

  
**Summary** : It was a hangover with its own hangover... aka a day in the life of Owen. Throw in a little rift oddity and you got one crazy day.

  
**Characters** : Owen with guests at the end

  
**Disclaimer** : See profile

  
**Warnings** : Pure silliness. This is what happens when I write a drabble in my commute home and there are delays on the train.

  
**Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 306: Under the Sofa.

  


  
**_Beware of the Sofa_ **

Owen was nursing a hangover with a hangover of its own. He sprawled out on the sofa and put up an invisible 'do not disturb' sign.

The doctor began to doze off when he felt something slither around his waist and begin to pull him under. He tried to scream, but no sound came.

  
Soon a warm sticky, but fluffy feeling surrounded him as if he was surrounded by a cocoon of marshmallow. Then he was free falling.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, a naked Jack and Ianto were there to greet Owen once the falling stopped.


End file.
